


One at a Time

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2018 [8]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, honeymoon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: General Disclaimer: This is fiction and should be regarded as such. No harm or disrespect is meant toward any of the actors or their families.





	One at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> General Disclaimer: This is fiction and should be regarded as such. No harm or disrespect is meant toward any of the actors or their families.

“I can’t believe we have to go back to reality tomorrow,” I sighed heavily, burying my face further into the plush pillow under my head. Rob and I had been on our honeymoon for two glorious weeks. Free of stress, free of kids and schools and conventions and Rob’s hectic schedule. 

“Honey, I don’t care where we are, as long as we are together.” His calloused fingertips tickled their way up my bare leg and across my barely there baby bump. His touch sent shivers down my spine and goosebumps broke out across my exposed skin. 

“I don’t remember being this horny when I was pregnant with my first,” I moaned as his caresses continued. “Or maybe it’s just you.”

Rob’s hand landed on my hip as he rutted his morning wood against my ass. I arched into him and reached behind me to stroke him. His mouth fell open, his breath hot against my neck. “Need you, Ang.”

“I’m all yours, Robby,” I lined him up and felt complete as he pushed his way inside me. I rocked my hips back as he pushed forward, our rhythm a finely tuned dance at this point. 

We moaned in harmony as we climbed toward that peak. I guided Rob’s free hand toward my throbbing clit and together we brought each other to climax, Rob filling me with me with his seed. 

“I can’t wait until this one is born, so I can fill you up all over again. You’re more beautiful than ever pregnant,” Rob whispered against my bare skin. 

“I never knew you had a breeding kink, Mr. Benedict!” I giggled, turning over in his arms to face him. 

“I didn’t either, until I saw you pregnant and glowing. Wanna keep you full of my babies,” he moaned into my mouth. 

“One at a time, Tiger.”


End file.
